The development of the NEIDL provides a unique opportunity. There are few laboratories like this one in the nation and there is an opportunity to educate the public on why this project is important, what its benefits are, and the mission of the laboratory. An effective community relations program will be an important complement to the NEIDL's scientific work. It is critical for the community to understand what the NEIDL is, the NEIDL's mission, the NEIDL's purpose and what will be studied in the laboratory. The community relations program will provide that link by interacting with the various publics and communities that are involved in and interested in the NEIDL. An effective community relations plan addresses many different types of issues with the community. BUMC's community relations program will focus on continuing to building trust with our neighborhood and our community. The program will enable interested parties to voice ideas and concerns about issues affecting them as they relate to the NEIDL and provide a forum for BUMC to share information. The BUMC community relations program will work to continue to foster a spirit of cooperation between the facility and the community.